DESCRIPTION: This project is to be led by George Kraus (Ph.D. 1976, Columbia U., Chemistry), chair of the Department of Chemistry at ISU. It is clearly focused on elucidating the chemistry of bioactive components from two widely used genera of herbs, Hypericum and Echinacea. There are four specific aims. To optimize the extraction procedures for these herbs. To fractionate the extracts by a variety of techniques, including GC, LC, capillary electrophoresis, and electrochemical modulated liquid chromatography. Structure determinations will be pursued by Dr. David Wiemer (Ph.D. 1976 in chemistry, U. of Illinois). The synthesis of useful quantities of bioactive compounds will be carried out by George Kraus.